The same
by Dona Ana
Summary: Porque eles apenas precisavam de alguém que compreendesse a sua dor.


**The same**

Ele encarava aquele grande relógio, tentando assimilar todos os seus detalhes, imaginando Annabeth falando sobre como ele fora construído e como seus olhos estariam brilhantes e seu sorriso feliz por estar conhecendo uma construção como aquela.

Há um ano que sua vida era assim. Visitar monumentos, prédios famosos, projetos arquitetônicos que Annabeth sempre sonhara em conhecer, sempre a imaginando junto de si.

Em alguns momentos, se permitia falar com ela em voz alta. Que o repreendia, com seu costumeiro tom zombeteiro "Não fique falando sozinho, cabeça de alga. Ou as pessoas vão achar que você enlouqueceu".

Ele suspirou. Sabia que aquilo tudo era inútil, mas apenas não conseguia evitar. Simplesmente queria encontrar uma forma de tê-la junto de si novamente. Mas ela se fora.

E isso _sempre_ lhe doía.

As pessoas sempre lhe disseram que o tempo era capaz de curar todas as feridas. Mas a dele ficava pior a cada dia, a cada hora, a cada minuto e a cada segundo que passava. Seu peito tinha um corte permanente, que só poderia ser cicatrizado pelo toque de suas mãos suaves, ou pelo calor de seus beijos.

Que ele sabia que _jamais_ voltaria a receber.

Eram raros os momentos em que se permitia lembrar-se dela quando ela partiu. Mas deixou sua mente ser preenchida pela lembrança, segurando-se com força na grade que o separava do rio, tentando evitar que suas pernas cedessem e ele desmoronasse.

Ela lhe sorria, o rosto pálido e suado, enquanto os curandeiros faziam o que podiam, mesmo sendo tarde demais. O veneno já havia se espalhado por seu corpo.

- Ei, seu bobo – ela disse, a voz cansada – eu vou ficar bem.

E mesmo naquele momento, ela tentava tranqüilizá-lo, como sempre fez. Ela sempre queria que ele ficasse bem.

- Não fale. Você só vai se cansar.

- Eu preciso... lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Annabeth...

- Percy – ela disse, segurando o rosto dele com a mão esquerda firmemente, talvez com suas últimas forças – não se culpe por isso. Não me arrependo do que fiz. E faria de novo... porque eu amo você.

- Eu...

- Xiu. Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei. Você me ama também.

Ela sempre sabia de tudo, assim como sabia que não resistiria. E ele também.

Quando a beijou, colocou todas as palavras não ditas entre eles naquele beijo, que ele sabia que seria o último.

Ele soube o momento em que a perdeu, mas não queria, _não podia_, separar seus lábios dos dela.

Mas havia uma batalha a ser lutada, que passou por ele de forma indistinta, em meio a lágrimas, sangue e monstros. Uma batalha que, apesar de tudo, eles venceram.

Foi trazido de volta ao presente por um cheiro que já não sentia há muito tempo. Sabonete de limão.

Quando olhou para o lado, deu de cara com cabelos castanhos muito fartos. A garota provavelmente também contemplava o relógio encostada na grade, e virou a cabeça para encará-lo com olhos castanhos muito inteligentes, mas que até ele podia perceber que carregavam uma imensa tristeza.

Olhos que se arregalaram quando encontraram os de Percy.

- Harry...?

- Eu me chamo Percy Jackson, na verdade.

- Ah... Claro, me desculpe. É que por um momento pensei... – ela suspirou – é que você se parece com um velho amigo. Eu sou Hermione Granger.

- Muito prazer.

- Muito prazer.

Ambos voltaram a se encostar-se à grade e a admirar o relógio.

- Gosta deste tipo de arquitetura? – ela disse, tentando puxar assunto, mesmo que nunca tenha sido muito boa nisso.

Ele suspirou.

- Na verdade, isso não passa de um monte de pedra.

- Exatamente como o Roni... – ela disse baixinho, mais para si mesma.

- Outro velho amigo?

- Sim. Outro velho amigo perdido.

- Perdido?

- Morto. Em uma guerra.

- Assim como o tal Harry?

- Sim...

- Por isso você se assustou quando me viu. Pensou que eu era um fantasma. – "Assim como eu pensei que você era", ele completou em pensamento.

Ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Foi estranho, pois há muito tempo não se sentia mais capaz de sorrir.

Esse tal Percy parecia ser uma junção das pessoas que tanto amou. Tinha a aparência de Harry, com o cabelo preto bagunçado e os olhos de um verde tão intenso quanto o mar. Mas mesmo os olhos de Harry tão continham tanto sofrimento.

Isso, somado ao fato de que ele parecia ter a personalidade de Roni, um pouco distraído e brincalhão, que sempre a fazia rir com seus comentários.

Suspirou.

- É.

Seus olhares se prenderam. Ambos tentando encontrar a resposta e a causa de tanta dor.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Eu acho... – Percy começou, mas se interrompeu quando iria dizer que iria embora, pois uma lembrança de Annabeth falando com ele lhe preencheu a mente "Você foge quando esta assustado".

Mas ele não estava apenas assustado. Com essa lembrança em sua mente, ele sentiu raiva. Raiva de Annabeth por ter lhe deixado e, mais ainda, raiva de si mesmo por tentar esconder sua dor e sua saudade com a raiva, e por saber que sua raiva não fazia sentido.

E estava assustado, pois percebia nessa garota, Hermione Granger, uma grande semelhança com ele mesmo – ambos carregavam a dor sempre consigo, não importando onde estavam ou as pessoas que estavam com eles.

Era de certa forma triste olhá-la. Qualquer um era capaz de perceber o esforço que ela fazia para conseguir levantar da cama todos os dias e encenar uma vida para aqueles que a cercavam.

Ele percebeu que seu corpo era um reflexo do que ela sentia.

E também que ele devia estar exatamente como ela.

Alguém desesperado por encontrar alguma forma de consolo.

- ... que vou comer alguma coisa. Você quer me acompanhar?

- Sim.

Entraram no restaurante de um pequeno hotel e fizeram os pedidos.

O jantar passou de forma indistinta, pois ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos.

- Você quer subir? – Percy não teve vergonha ao fazer a pergunta, pois sabia que ambos precisavam disso, precisavam de carinho, independentemente que ele viesse de uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida.

Eles não se importaram se a porta estava fechada. Não se importaram que suas roupas fizessem um trajeto da porta do quarto até a cama. Não se importaram se não se conheciam.

Naquele momento eles se permitiram perder em sensações e sentimentos. Porque a dor deles era a mesma, e tudo que eles queriam era alguém que a compreendesse e fosse capaz de ajudá-los a suportá-la, nem que fosse apenas por algumas horas.

Quando _ela_ acordou, não havia arrependimento do que haviam feito. Mas ainda assim, ela era capaz de sentir o vazio do nada.

Vestiu suas roupas e saiu, não sem antes dar uma última olhada no tal Percy Jackson.

Quando _ele_ acordou, não se surpreendeu de encontrar a cama vazia. Pois ele entendia o que Hermione sentia. Era o mesmo que ele.

Não importavam os beijos e toques, pois as mãos e os lábios pelos quais ansiavam estavam perdidos.

E quando a manhã surgia, _nada_ mudava. Aquele continuava sendo um mundo sem Harry, Roni e Annabeth.


End file.
